Technology 2
|recharge = N/A |found = Treasure Room |unlock = N/A |tears = }} A more advanced version of Technology. Effect Fires a continuous laser as Isaac shoots tears. The laser pierces enemies. Lowers current firing rate. As any character, except Cain, tears will still fire from your left eye as before Technology 2 was acquired. Cain, not having a left eye, will only fire the laser. This also applies to all special tear-changing effects, such as Brimstone; Technology 2 will override any other special tear replacement effects when picked up by Cain. Multiplies damage by 0.65, and also multiplies the laser's damage per tick by 0.5. Interactions *Some special shot effects (e.g. Ouija Board) do not apply to the laser. *Mom's Knife - The damage of Mom's Knife is reduced, and the laser becomes completely cosmetic, doing no damage to enemies. Synergies *Brimstone - Stacks. A persistent laser will fire while you charge Brimstone's laser. The brimstone laser is affected by the -35% damage decrease of Technology 2. *Chocolate Milk - Stacks, while increasing the damage of the Technology 2 laser. If playing as Cain, the laser will always fire without having to hold down the arrow keys in the current room. *Dr. Fetus - Stacks, with a lower fire rate if Technology 2 was taken first. *Epic Fetus - The fire rate is slightly lowered, and the laser will only be fired during the cooldown period between each shot. *The Inner Eye - Stacks, keeping the 3 shots and the laser, while slightly increasing the laser's damage. *IPECAC - Stacks *Mom's Contacts - Stacks. Technology 2's laser will also freeze enemies, essentially allowing the player to keep enemies petrified permanently. *The Mulligan - Stacks. Technology 2 hits enemies multiple times for small damage really quickly. Each hit has a chance to spawn a Blue Fly; this can potentially release a large amount of Blue Flies in a short amount of time. *Mutant Spider - Stacks, keeping the 4 shots and the laser, while slightly increasing the laser's damage. *My Little Unicorn/VII The Chariot - The laser will still trigger if the fire button is pressed and will do damage to enemies, though it will not be visible. *Polyphemus - Stacks. Still gives Polyphemus' huge tears, which fire at about the same rate as the with Polyphemus alone, or the rate of the smaller tears with Technology 2 alone. More importantly, the damage dealt by Technology 2's laser is tremendously increased, killing normal enemies in a short fraction of a second and most bosses in a few seconds, making the game extremely easy. *Technology - Stacks, with the damage of the Technology laser reduced. If Technology is acquired first, and has the spectral effect, then Technology 2 will also gain the spectral effect. This is the only scenario where Technology 2 can have the spectral aspect. * The Ludovico Technique - Causes the player to fire on keypress in the direction of wherever the tear is currently hovering, regardless of which arrow keys were pressed. * Bugs *When playing as Cain with The Candle, Technology 2 will prevent The Candle from firing, essentially making it useless. **This also applies to Bob's Rotten Head. **In Original Binding of Isaac, Technology 2 prevents the use of Brimstone for Cain, effectively making this a terrible combination for Cain. de: Category:Items Category:Wrath of the Lamb Category:Passives